Unforgivable Passion
by M8ker R8er H8er
Summary: Megan comes into Marc's room one night and things just take off from there. *Written by a friend who does not wish to be named, not me*


Megan lay curled up in bed as she tried to sleep. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't doze off. After at least two hours, she jumped out of bed , opened her door, and snuck down the hallway to Marc's room. She softly opened his door and shut it behind her so as not to wake anyone else up. She crept over to his bed and softly shook his shoulder. He woke up immediately and saw her.

"Megan, what are you doing up and why are you in my room? It's at least midnight" he whispered.

"I couldn't sleep. Marc, do you think maybe, I could sleep in the bed with you tonight?" she asked, getting quieter as she went on. Marc's eyes widened as she said this. She hadn't asked him that in years. But when he looked into his twin's pleading eyes, he just couldn't resist.

"Alright, but just this once, okay?" he said. He smiled and scooted over as his sister climbed into the bed with him. They laid in bed in silence for a good three minutes before Marc turned on his side and looked at her back. 'She's really grown up over the past few years' he thought. This was true, she had grown quite a bit since they were little. 'Her hair has gotten shinier, her skin smoother, not to mention how her chest has grown and how much more slender her hips have gotten, and-' he shook his head. 'What am I thinking! This is my sister I'm thinking about, not to mention my twin!' He turned back over and pulled the covers up to his chin.

"Marc" Megan asked as she turned over to face him "Is something wrong?" She reached over and touched his shoulder. The simple action sent vibrating shivers down his spine. She looked at him and saw him shivering. "Are you getting cold?"

"A bit" Marc said as steadily as he could. Just when he started to calm himself down, he felt his twin's arms wrap around his chest and pull him up to her. He turned so he was facing her and saw her bright eyes through the darkness.

"Any warmer?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, a lot" Marc said, glad that the darkness didn't give away his blushing face. He couldn't help but to put his arms around her and pulled her close, his face even nearer to hers. He felt so warm, so happy, then he heard Megan gasp and pull away. He wondered what had made her start when he felt a push against his boxers. 'I can't believe it! He thought. I got an erection while hugging my twin sister!' "Megan, I am so sorry! I have no idea why that happened!" he stuttered as he tried to explain, but Megan put a finger to his lips.

"Marc, it's okay. You had no control over it. Look, if it's making you too uncomfortable, I'll just go back to my own room." Megan got up to do so, but before she could leave, she felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her back. Then, she was thrown, silently nonetheless, onto the bed. She looked at Marc and stared at him as he still held her wrist. In a matter of seconds he had her pinned to the bed. He stared down at her as she lay still on the bed, not even trying to struggle. Without even thinking, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Not a brother-sister kiss, but a kiss of raw passion and lust. Megan felt her eyes widen as his lips pressed onto hers, but eventually she fell into the kiss, even kissing Marc back.

Now it was Marc's turn to be surprised. He had jumped his sister, pinned her to his bed, and kissed her against her will, but now she was kissing back! 'Score one for Marc!' a tiny voice somewhere in his head cheered. Without even thinking, he traced his tongue on her lips, begging for permission to enter. Megan complied by opening her mouth and allowing his tongue to explore freely in her mouth, hers occasionally brushing his.

While he was distracted by the kiss, Megan slowly snaked down one arm towards her brother's boxers. Then, she carefully got in his shorts and started slowly rubbing his hard member. Marc jerked as Megan pulled and rubbed his manhood. It felt like nothing he had ever experienced before, he didn't know when she did it, but somehow she got him on his back and had his boxers off. He groaned softly as she lowered her head down and put his member into her mouth. He slowly, agonizingly, ran her tongue up and down the length of his manhood, trying to find the most sensitive spot. Finally, Marc felt a sensation like he had never felt before, and came, right onto her face.

"Megan! I am so sorry!" he yell-wispered. Megan merely licked it all off her face and came up for another kiss. Marc denied this, and instead, flipped her back over so she was on her back, flung her top off, and started massaging her breasts. He heard his sister moan softly as he lowered his mouth and started licking one breast and massaging the other, switching after a few minutes. He lowered himself down, then removed her pajama bottoms and panties before plunging his tongue into her womanhood. Megan arched off the bed as she tried not to moan loudly, it was such a wonderful feeling.

Marc wiggled his slick tongue around, trying to find the most sensitive spot. He knew he had found it when he heard Megan gasp. He went faster, but only flicked his tongue over the spot, teasing her as she whispered for more. Only a matter of seconds after this, she came as well, biting her lips so as not to scream in pleasure. While she was recovering, Marc brought himself up to her lever, hanging over her, waiting for her. He wanted to know if she really wanted this, to see if this was not just some mistake, but the look in her eyes told him differently.

He slowly lowered himself onto her and tried to keep control over himself. When he eventually broke her hymen, Megan felt a scream in the back of her throat and tears welling up in her eyes. She had heard that it would hurt on the first time, but not like this. Marc saw her pain, and swooped down to conquer her mouth in another kiss, to distract her from the pain. When he felt that she had gotten over the excruciating pain, he started to pump.

As he plunged his member in and out of her, Megan felt the pain quickly fade away, replaced by pleasure. She loved the feeling, and she could tell Marc did too, she wanted more. She managed to whisper for him to go faster through the feeling of ecstasy she was experiencing. It all happened so fast, love, pleasure, feeling... Then she felt Marc come into her, his cum flowing into her as she came onto his member.

After they rode out the feeling, they just stared into each others' eyes lovingly. Marc pecked his twin on the lips. 'I did this with my twin. I was her first time. It's wrong! It's unheard of! It's-! Oh, who am I kidding, I'm glad we did it.' Marc thought as he smiled at his twin, then he thought of something else.

"Hey Megan" he whispered as he stared into her green eyes.

"Yeah Marc?"

"Remember how I said this was a one time thing?" Megan nodded as she barely remembered him saying that. "Well, I was wrong, we should do this more often."


End file.
